The Tighty Whitey Revelation
by madamocho
Summary: There is a scene in The Extract Obliteration (6x6) where Amy says she once looked in Sheldon's underwear drawer. He yelled at her, but now she knows what it looks like and he can never take that away. This is what I thought might of happened. If you look close enough it seems like it may be a sequel to my other story The Amber Waves Diversion, but it's not really. One shot. Shamy.


The Tighty Whitey Revelation

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Amy has a ****lot**** of one liners dealing with her interactions with Sheldon off screen, and I've been thinking of what could of happened behind the scenes. Here's another one of them. Hope you enjoy it. I own no part of The Big Bang Theory, or anything else of value. **

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night and Amy Farrah Fowler sat next to her brilliant, handsome, boyfriend on his couch. <em>Her boyfriend.<em> She loved the sound of that. She still got a little thrill when she thought that she had a boyfriend. A genuine, flesh and blood, romantic partner. And she was sitting in his apartment, on his couch, right next to him, inhaling the intoxicating blend of talc, Sheldon and fabric softener. He in his spot, and she next to him in hers.

_Her spot._ She liked that. Penny may be the beautiful, popular one, and Bernadette probably had something going for her as well, but Amy was partnered with the alpha male of the group. This logically made her the alpha female. She smiled contentedly. _Fifteen year old Amy, it __**does**__ get better. I mean, the man pretty much made you his queen by presenting you with a tiara early on in your relationship. How many women can say that_? Amy felt positively giddy. Her slight excited squirm didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. He gave her a sideways glance, which made Amy go still. _Cool down Fowler; don't let the power go to your head. _She pretended to go back to watching the space adventures on the TV. She felt his gaze return to the TV as well.

She ventured another quick glance at his profile. Well, why not let the power go to your head? Though sometimes frustrating, he still was Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., and Sc.D. One of the smartest men she has ever met. An intellectual equal, a sparkling conversationalist and top in his field, even though it is just theoretical physics. Top that off with a sexy eidetic memory and a cute tushie and you have the whole package.

She sat there for a while, watching him, watching TV. She tried not to be too obvious, but he was highly engrossed with the movie he was watching. On Blu-ray. With the cast commentary. For the sixth time. That she knew of. For a man who possessed an eidetic memory, he sure watched a lot of reruns.

Here eyes lingered on the spot on the right side of his neck that she was absolutely fascinated by. She had become well acquainted with that particular side of his face over the last few years. It was a little behind and lower than his ear. A smooth patch of skin over his posterior auricular nerve that she imagined kissing and sucking on to wild abandon, if that day would ever hurry up and get here. She would then run her fingers through his short dark hair and then move her way to that earlobe of his that demanded her attention. Then she would stick her tongue in his…"

"Amy, are you alright?" Sheldon was watching her suspiciously.

_Damn it! Got caught again! I need to be more careful next time._ But she had told herself that last time she got caught. What was she to do? She was in love with a lean, tall, stack of mancakes. She was powerless not to stare.

"Oh fine Sheldon. Just in the zone." She shrugged sheepishly.

Sheldon frowned a little, then made to turn back to the TV, but turned back to her and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then turned back to his movie. She noticed his eye looking at her as his head remained pointed at the TV. Then his attention slowly went back to the TV.

_Whew. That was some smooth talking Fowler. _She leaned forward to grab her tea off the table, when her hair swung into her face. She felt for her hair clip, it was missing. She began to search the floor and couch cushion for it.

That got Sheldon's attention again. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"I lost my hair clip." Amy had picked up the couch cushions and felt under the back rest. Nothing.

Sheldon got up and lifted the cushion in his spot and felt around. He put the cushion back and knelt on the floor, peering under the couch.

"You know Sheldon, I have a ton of these at home. You don't have to bother yourself trying to find it." She straightened up, her hair in her eyes again.

Sheldon had stood up when she did, and noticed the hair blocking her face. He automatically reached his hand out and tucked the wayward hair behind her right ear. They both froze at his actions, his hand still touching her hair, his body close to hers. Their eyes met then, and emotions and feelings that would remain unsaid, hit each other like green and blue tidal waves.

Sheldon's hand slowly slid down her hair and rejoined his side. He regretted losing the feel of her hair. But who was he, some hippy at a love in? His eyes couldn't break away from hers. "If I find it, I'll let you know."

Amy was not in any condition to comprehend what his lips were saying; she was listening to the promises in his eyes. _Find it? Find what? My lips, my undying love for you? My G spot? _"Huh…what?"

"Your barrette."

"Oh… yes, my… barrette. You know, you could even throw it away… if you come across it. Like I said, I have… a lot of them." Amy composed herself finally. "Let's get back to this movie of yours." She sat down on the couch, a bit flushed.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Amy came over on a Saturday evening. She hadn't called Sheldon first to see if he was home, but it was laundry night, so she figured where else would he be? He had lent her a paper on the reconstruction of sparse connectivity in neural networks from spike train covariances, and she was returning it. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, then walked to Penny's door and knocked. Leonard answered. "Hi Amy, what's up?"<p>

"Is Sheldon home? I knocked on the door, but no one answered."

"He's probably switching out his laundry, the door is open. Make yourself at home till he comes back upstairs. I'll be over in a bit; I need to finish something over here for Penny." He closed the door.

Amy walked to the door of 4A and tried the knob, it turned and she went inside. She sat down on the middle of the couch and waited for Sheldon to return.

Sheldon reappeared ten minutes later, fresh smelling laundry in his basket. He was pleasantly surprised to see Amy on his couch.

"Good evening Amy. What brings you by tonight?"

"I was returning that paper you lent me. It was quite a fascinating premise. Did you want to discuss it over a cup of tea?"

"I do. But let me put this load of laundry away first." He started to walk towards the hallway.

"I could help you with that." Amy offered, following him down the hall.

"That won't be necessary. I don't like people in my room."

"But Sheldon, I'm your girlfriend. What's the harm of me coming in and helping you put away your clothes?"

Sheldon sighed heavily, and gave her his look of disapproval. "There is plenty of harm that can come of it. You don't know where anything goes, you don't know my clothing rotation, I don't want you pawing at my unmentionables…"

"Sheldon!" Amy looked at him exasperated. "Fine, I won't touch your clothes, but can I talk to you while you put them away? And what do you mean by paw your unmentionables?"

Sheldon was getting embarrassed. "Amy, they're called unmentionables for a reason. I'm not mentioning them again." He opened his bedroom door.

The room was tidy and organized. Amy sat on the edge of the bed, which made Sheldon give her an uneasy look. He sat the basket on the bed and started to put his laundry away.

They started to talk about the paper, which distracted Sheldon enough that he didn't seem to mind that Amy was sitting on his bed. But he couldn't quite bring himself to join her on the bed, so he sat on the floor. They were getting very involved with their conversation, when Sheldon's watch started chiming. "It's time for me to change my laundry. Don't move, I'll be right back." He leapt up off the floor, grabbed his empty laundry basket and left the room.

Amy took a good look around her. _It looks like a teenage boy lives in here. _Comic books in frames hung around the room along with train posters. Toys and superhero action figures sat on every surface. She got up and looked around. She had been in Sheldon's room before briefly, but never alone before. Without Sheldon's watchful eye, she felt bold. She walked over to his closet and opened it. Hangers of neat clothing and a few boxes were in there. Her favorite Flash shirt caught her eye. She grabbed the sleeve and smelled the fabric. It smelled clean, like Sheldon, but was missing his scent and the scent of talc. She closed the door.

She walked over to the dresser. _Dare I?_

She went back to the bedroom door and cracked it open. She listened and didn't hear anything. She kept it cracked so she could hear Sheldon coming back. She walked back over to the dresser. She slid open the top drawer gingerly. One part of the drawer was filled with Sheldon's outrageous socks. Bold geometric patterns, superheroes and bright colors jostling for attention. In contrast the left side was devoid of color. Eight neatly folded pairs of white briefs.

She almost felt guilty looking at his underwear. Sheldon was a very private person, and would probably freak out if he knew what she was doing. But she couldn't help herself. She delicately stroked the white cotton cloth with her finger. She then lifted a pair out of the drawer.

Her lifting the underpants shifted something metallic in the drawer, which startled her enough to drop the briefs and have a small heart attack. _That was odd. _She peered in to the drawer and gasped.

Her hair barrette was in the drawer, along with a ticket stub of a play she had dragged him to see. He had complained about that evening for months on end afterwards. There was also a business card from the coffee shop they met at not to mention…

"What are you doing?!" Sheldon loudly exclaimed as he dropped his basket of clothes on the floor. Amy let out a loud squeak and dropped the hair clip back in the drawer. Her back was to him and he didn't see her holding the clip, just the open drawer. "Amy! Why are you in my underwear drawer? This is precisely why people are not allowed in my room!" If someone could be pale and blushing at the same time they would look like Sheldon now.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Amy closed the drawer hard and ran out of the room pushing past Sheldon. Sheldon followed her, abandoning his basket of laundry. Amy squirmed uncomfortably as she turned around to face Sheldon when they reached the living room. Sheldon approached her, arms folded against his chest. Anger and embarrassment fought each other in his expression.

"I let you come in my room, against my better judgment, and you immediately start looking through my belongings the minute I step out the door! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm so sorry Sheldon. It was like forbidden fruit. I… couldn't help myself."

"But why?"

Amy had to think for a bit before answering him. "Sheldon, the only thing I can say is that it was brought on by pure curiosity. Most people in a relationship this long have seen much more than just the other person's underwear." Sheldon paleness phase had passed and now he was just flushed. "I know that you want to take it slow, and I respect that, but I guess I felt the need to feel closer to you, to know more about you. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy like that. Can you forgive me?"

"Amy, I think that I can forgive you eventually. But I am too upset to do so now. I trusted you, and you let me down." Sheldon was a little embarrassed about her seeing his underpants, but was more embarrassed she may have seen his little collection of Amy mementos.

"Sheldon, I don't know what I could do to make it up to you." She thought a second. "It's almost as if we are no longer on equal footing. You've suffered a loss of modesty because of me." She had a thought. A wild, yearning hope. She cleared her throat. "Ahem, would it make you feel better if I showed you **my** underwear?"

Sheldon's head whipped up and his eyes were as large as saucers. "No! That will **not **be necessary." He began to fidget. "You know what, I changed my mind, just… forget what you saw in my underwear drawer and all is forgiven." _Great now I'm going to be picturing her in her underwear for the next two weeks!_

Amy was a little disappointed that her offer wasn't taken, but glad she was forgiven. "OK Sheldon, thank you. I have totally erased the last few minutes in your room from my mind. Call it a mini relationship reset if you will. Now how about this? I'll let you finish putting away your clothes in private, and I will make us some tea. Then we can play a rousing game of Counterfactuals. Does that sound good to you?"

Sheldon was relieved that the conflict had been resolved. He hated being at odds with Amy. Even when it was normally her fault. "That sounds agreeable. It will only take me a minute." He gave her a weak smile and turned to go back down the hall to finish putting away his clothes.

Amy walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on a burner, a guilty smile on her lips. _I know I should feel bad about what I just did, but I can't stop smiling._ _I've never lied to Sheldon before, but there is not a snowballs chance in Hell I'm ever, ever, ever, forgetting this!_


End file.
